disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
How Do You Do?
"How Do You Do?" (¿Cómo Estás Tú? en español) es una canción de la película de Disney de 1946, Canción del Sur cantada por Tío Remus, El Hermano Rabito, El Hermano Rana y otras criaturas. Aparece en las versiones de Splash Mountain en Disneyland, Walt Disney World y Tokyo Disneyland. También aparece en Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me. Letra Español= ¿Cómo te va? Sin novedad ¿Y tú cómo estás? Yo divirtiéndome más Ya basta de brincos, te vas a enfermar ¿Porque nunca parás tú de saltar? Yo imito las pulgas desde que las ví Y ahora ellas brincan detrás de mí Quisiera saber cuándo te va' cansar Creo que nunca será Coro: ¿Cómo estás tú? Bien de 'salú' Se ve usted mejor Favor que te hace el señor Ya te dije ayer que debías triunfar ¿Y que hiciste tú en lugar de estudiar? Ah, corrí, brinqué, trepé y salté Eso es lo que hice porque eso es lo que sé (Coro) Bribón mal amigo, me las vas a pagar Vas derecho al infierno, ya lo verás No le entran consejos ni con un cincel No sufran por mí, yo sé cuidarme bien |-|Inglés= How do you do? Mighty pretty greetin'. How do you do? Say it when you're meetin'. How do you do? With everyone repeatin' Pretty good, sure as you're born. What goes up is sure to come down. A penny lost is a penny found. I'll "howdy" you; you'll "howdy" back. This for that an' tit for tat. Coro: How do you do? Fine, how are you? How you come on? Pretty good, sure as you're born. Stop jumpin', Br'er Rabbit, you'll run out of breath. Why don't you sit down an' calm yourself? Well, the grasshopper jumps, an' so does the flea. I do what I like, an' I suits me! (Coro) The weather's good; the fishins fine; Now what do you do with all your time? Oh, I zips an' I zags; I to's an' I fro's. That's what you ask me an' that's what you knows. (Coro) Mind out, Br'er Rabbit, better mend your ways. You's headin' for trouble one of these days. Warnin' that rabbit is wastin' your breath! Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself! |-|Versión de Splash Mountain= How do you do? Mighty pleasant greetin' How do you do? Say it when you're meetin' How do you do? With every one repeatin' Pretty good sure as you're born. What goes up is sure to come down. A penny lost is a penny found. How do you do? And you howdy back. A little bit of this and a little bit of that. How do you do? Fine, how are you? How you come on? Pretty good sure as you're born. Stop jumpin' around, You'll run out of breath! Why don't you sit back And calm yourself? You can hurry on now if you must. We'll do what we like, 'cause... That suits us. How do you do? Mighty pleasant greetin'. Pretty good sure as you're born. Pretty good sure as you're born. How do you do? Mighty pleasant greetin' How do you do? Say it when you're meetin' How do you do? With every one repeatin' Pretty good sure as you're born. Pretty good sure as you're born. The weather is good, the fishin' is fine. What do we do with all of our time? Well we sit and we think and we wiggle our toes. That's what you ask us, that's what we know! Pretty good sure as you're born. Pretty good sure as you're born. How do you do? Fine, how are you? How you come on? Pretty good sure as you're born. Pretty good sure as you're born. Pretty good sure as you're born. Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Terrapin section I'm lookin' for a little more adventure, I'm headin' for a little bit of fun now, I'm hopin' for a little more excitement, Time to be movin' along! I've had enough of this ol' briar patch, I think an adventure's about to hatch, I'm movin' on, say goodbye to me, Down at the Laughin' Place is where I'll be! I'm lookin' for a little more adventure, I'm headin' for a little bit of fun now, I'm hopin' for a little more excitement, Time to be movin' along! I nailed up my door, I'll see you around, The Laughin' Place is where I'm found! You're headin' out and not comin' back, But I'm comin' too, I've packed my sack! I'm headin' for a little bit of fun now, Time to be movin' along. Time to be movin' along! sección ? He's lookin' for a little more adventure. But he's headin' for a little bit of trouble. He's headin' for a little bit of danger. Time to be turning around. Time to be turning around. Careful Brer Rabbit better mend your ways, You're headed for trouble one of these days! Warnin' this rabbit I'm afraid is a waste, He's headin' for the Laughing Place. Time to be turning around. Time to be turning around. He's lookin' for a little more adventure. But he's headin' for a little bit of trouble. He's headin' for a little bit of danger. Time to be turning around. Time to be turning around. Time to be turning around. |-|Versión del alligator= I’m looking for a ride along the water, Take me along, I really think you ought’er, The sun’s shining down, it’s only gettin’ hotter, Why don’t you take me along? I’ve had enough of this tiny old swamp! I’ve got to find a new pond to stomp! I’ll come along, say hello to me, Riding right behind you is where I’ll be! Take me along, nothin’ could be greater, I’ll find a way, sooner or later, You’d better make room for this Alligator, You might as well take me along! A Happier Place is where I’m bound, I’ll find a way; I’ll see you around, A friendly look'n face is what I’m looking for, So just slow down and I’ll hop on board! I’m gonna find another way to get there, You might as well take me along! Why don’t you take me along? I’m looking for someone to show the way there, I’m headed for; I only wish I knew where, I’m gonna find another way to get there, Why don’t you take me along? You might as well take me along! You’ve got some room so save me a seat, I’ll sit with your friends but I won’t overeat! Take me along an’ leave it to me, Wherever you take me is where I’ll be! Why don’t you take me along? You might as well take me along! I wanna be a laugh’n Alligator! I wanna be a smiling Crocodile! I wanna be a friend to all the critters, You might as well take me along! How could you ever go wrong? So why don’t you take me along? Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Song of the South Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones de atracciones de parques Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Música de Parques Categoría:Kinect Disneyland Adventure Categoría:Splash Mountain Categoría:Canciones con letras alternas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas